As examples of absorbent articles that absorb liquid such as excretory fluid, there are known disposable diapers, sanitary napkins and the like. These absorbent articles normally include an absorbent body formed by molding pulp fiber into a predetermined shape, but recently there are cases where only granular superabsorbent polymer (hereinafter, referred to as “SAP”) is used to form an absorbent body, without using liquid absorbent fiber such as pulp fiber.
An example of an apparatus 110 that manufactures such an absorbent body 103 is disclosed in PTL 1. FIG. 1A is a schematic perspective view showing a partially fragmented apparatus 110. FIGS. 1B to 1D are central vertical cross sectional views showing an enlarged main portion of the apparatus 110. With this apparatus 110, as shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C, SAP is intermittently dropped and supplied and laminated on a continuous sheet 105 transported in a transporting direction to form the absorbent body 103.